Could Never Replace
by C.Queen
Summary: When a guy that looks surprisingly like Jubei is introduced to the gang as Kazuki's friend Jubei begins to wonder if maybe he's being replaced as Kazuki's number one. JubeixKazuki
1. Bearing Gifts

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines shown here and in other fics. Thank you all for waiting patiently for an update and thanks again for reading my fic. Hope you enjoy and have a great day.

Bearing Gifts

It was pretty quiet in the Hocky Tonk that day thanks to the heat. It was so hot out not even Ban was willing to go out to try to drum up some business. Instead he and Ginji were busy melting into their seats since they didn't have enough money to get anything but water and Shido had only been willing to buy them one drink which they'd long since drunk. Since the heat had made the quiet Beast Master particularly irritable the GetBackers had thought it best to not try their luck. The only other person besides Natsumi and Paul was Jubei who patiently sat on his stool, waiting for Kazuki to arrive as planned. When the door opened to single a customer no one but Natsumi had the energy to pay attention as she turned to greet the person. But rather then her usual warm welcome she explained loudly. "Why, you look just like Mr. Jubbei!"

This catching everyone's attention eyes turned and widened as they looked at the young man standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. He did indeed look like Jubei at first glance though he was obviously younger and not as tall. With short, dark brown hair, an athletic build and a deceptively casual stride he could easily pass for someone at least related to Jubei at the very least. Most surprised of course by this was Jubei who turned his head in the right direction, even though he could of course see nothing. He didn't have any close relatives in the area and certainly none that could be mistaken for him. Who was this person and what did he want here?

* * *

"Well I guess Kazuki wasn't exaggerating the likeness then." The young man said with a friendly laugh as he lifted a hand to set his shades on top of his head, making his face easily visible. It was the face of a smiling, handsome young man with eyes that shone with humor and good will. The differences between him and Jubei physically, not to mention personality were obviously visible though there was as air about the man that suggested that he wasn't entirely what he seemed despite him easy smile.

"Well not so much without the shades but their is a certain resemblance..especially with those clothes." Shido said taking in the white shirt with purple stripes on it that was very similar to Jubei's usual clothing. This one smelled of the earth and flowers, not something you'd expect from someone who had the looks of a predator. This one was no stranger to the hunt, he'd bet his life on it. "Are you looking for Kazuki?" Shido added, wondering what business this man could have with his friend. A job perhaps? This man looked like the sort who would handle things himself and be up for it. A friend Kazuki had neglected to mention? The man didn't look like someone who'd lived in the Limitless Fortress.

"Yes, he mentioned that he often comes here. I was hoping that I might be able to catch him here but I guess he's not here today?" The man asked. having already quickly scanned the room for signs of the man he was looking for. Apparently Kazuki wasn't here, he thought in disappointment. Oh well, he'd took a chance catching the thread user here, he'd just have to try again another time.

"He'll be here shortly." Ginji piped up helpfully, smiling brightly at the new arrival who couldn't help but smile back. A charismatic guy, this blonde young man. He must be the Lightening Emperor Kazuki had spoke of though he didn't look to be in any way a dangerous fellow. But no one knew better then him how deceiving looks could be.

* * *

"Excuse me but...aren't you Ken Hidaka? The soccer player?" Natsumi asked hesitantly, drawing the man's attention back to her.

"I used to be." Ken said with a smile edged with sadness. Once upon a time he'd been easily recognizable, now he couldn't remember the last time someone else had even recognized his name, much less his face. Who would have ever thought he'd miss the constant interruption of fans wanting to get a piece of him. But apparently there was at least one person who remembered him from the old days and a cute girl at that. "I'm surprised you recognized me. I haven't played in years." Ken said, his smile losing the sadness for a moment. "I'm flattered."

"Of course I couldn't forget you, you were such an amazing player!" Natsumi said with a huge smile as she hurried out from behind the counter and taking the man's hand shook it with enthusiasm. "You were the best goalie that team ever had. The best in the whole league. I was so shocked when they accused you of throwing the game, I knew you'd been set up. I told everyone that there was no way you'd been a part of it and when that article came out exposing the real bad guy I was so happy. Are you planning to return to playing professional soccer soon?" Natsumi asked, looking up at him in adoration, amazed and thrilled to meet one of her teenage idols. He was even more gorgeous close up! "I played a little soccer myself but I could never be even half as good as you are, Mr. Hidaka. I can't tell you how thrilled I am to have met you!"

* * *

"Well I'm sorry but I've pretty much retired for good now." Ken said as he smiled down at her, surprised that he still had fans left over from his old soccer days. Everyone had believed him guilty, the idea that anyone had believed in him through it, even before the truth was exposed was nice to hear. She was obviously sincere. "I haven't played in..well in a long time."

"Oh, that's too bad but I guess after the way things went... well I likely wouldn't want to play with the people who hadn't believed in me either." Natsumi said looking disappointed before deliberately brightening up again. What was important was that he was here and she was actually getting to talk to him. "So what do you do now, Mr. Hidaka?"

"I'm a florist now and please, call me Ken, Miss..?"

"Oh, I'm Natsumi and it would be my pleasure to call you by your first name, Ken." Natsumi said then after a moment's pause asked the question she'd wanted to ask most of all since she'd recognized who'd walked in. "Uhm...could I maybe have your autograph? If you don't want to that's fine, I bet it gets really annoying, people asking you for yours all the time."

Blinking in surprise Ken opened his mouth then closed it before opening it again with a wink. "How could I say no to such a pretty lady? If you want it then just get me a scrape of paper and I'd be happy to."

"Hey, could I get one too?" Ban wanted to know, walking over with a piece of paper and a pen, smiling charmingly now that he realized that their was a way he could benefit from this new arrival into their midst. "To Takato please."

* * *

"But, Ban, why would you want him to sign something with someone else's name?" Ginji wanted to know as Ken signed his signature and handed it over to Ban. "I mean I didn't even know that you liked soccer."

"I don't, Ginji. I wanted it signed for Takato because that's the name of the sports memorabilia guy two blocks from here who we're going to sell this baby to. If he's as good as Natsumi says he is then we can sell this for enough money to erase our tab and get us some food around here finally." Ban announced in a psyched voice as he waved the paper in Ginji's face before flashing a smile in Ken's direction. "Hope you don't mind, pal. Nothing personal but we need the money."

"No, that's fine. I don't mind." Ken said with a chuckle, amused as he took the paper Natsumi had given him. After writing a quick, personal message to her he signed his name and gave it back to her before turning his attention to Ban, a wide grin on his face. 'If you want I can sign several pieces of paper, that way you can eat good tonight if you can find someone that will actually buy them from you. I should warn you though, I don't know if you'll get anywhere with them."

"Really? You'd really do that?" Ban said, brightening up like a Christmas tree. Jackpot! Barely able to keep himself from doing one of Ginji's happy dances Ban turned to Paul with barely concerned glee. "Get this guy more paper!"

"Coming right up." Paul said with a chuckle as he slid several sheets of paper in Ken's direction. "Anything to get these idiots to pay up some of their tab."

* * *

"So you said you were here to see Kazuki?" Jubei asked a few moments of silence while Ken went about writing messages on each of the papers as well as his signature. It was the first time he'd spoken and everyone blinked, suddenly remembering he was there and his close bond with Kazuki. And this guy here was looking for Kazuki and he looked like a younger Jubei. This could be bad. "He should be here any minute now." Jubei added, ignoring the looks he was getting from the others.

"Perfect." Ken said as he signed the last one with a flourish. "I didn't want his flowers to wilt before I could give them to him."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ken." Ginji said with a beaming smile as Ban shuffled the pages together. "You're the best. Kazuki is lucky to have such a nice friend as you."

"Well I don't know if friend is the right word but I'm very glad that I met him." Ken said with a smile at Ginji's enthusiasm.

"So those flowers are for Kazuki?" Natsumi said as she looked over at them curiously. They were really pretty and sort of reminded her of daffodils. "What are they?"

"They're Narcissuses." Jubei said quietly, still as a statue. He'd know the scent of those flowers anyway, even before his senses had been heightened by the loss of his sight "They're Kazuki's favorite. I'm surprised you have any, they don't bloom until autumn."

* * *

"We have a greenhouse. When Kazuki mentioned how much he loved them I knew I had to bring him some. Needless to say it took a lot of convincing to get Aya to let me have them but in the end I triumphed which is rare. Aya isn't an easy person to talk into anything." Ken said with chuckle before moving over to get a better look. "So you must be Jubei, it's nice to meet you. If it weren't you I'd likely be in the hospital right now."

"What do you mean?" Ginji wanted to know. "Do you know him too, Jubei?"

"No, we've never met." Ken said with a shake of his head. "I was..in a bit of a tight situation a few weeks back and Kazuki was kind enough to help me out of it. From a distance he mistakened me for you, Jubei and so he of course rushed to my rescue just in the nick of time. Of course he realized I wasn't you right away and probably wouldn't have gotten involved otherwise so I was very thankful there was a slight resemblance." Ken said with a chuckle, studying the older man curiously. He could see the resemblance, enough to think that this might be what he would look like in a few years. He knew Jubei wasn't that much older then him but he looked older, like he'd been around for a very long time. Then again Kazuki had said that this man lived in the Limitless Fortress, it was only natural that he'd look older then he was.

* * *

"Funny, you strike me as a man who could handle himself in a fight." Ban said with a knowing look in his startlingblue eyes. So called florist or not this man moved without a sound, his eyes taking in everything around him in seconds. And those were the eyes of someone who had killed, there was no mistaking that either.

"Oh I can, it was just the number that I was having a bit of a problem with." Ken said as he met Ban's gaze squarely. "They were a bit too skilled to be easily flicked off."

"Did they try to mug you, Ken?" Natsumi asked with a horrified look on her face, too innocent to see through Ken the way Ban, Jubei and Shido could. They were no strangers to men with blood on their hands.

"No, I'm afraid my friends and I interrupted them while they were...causing problems for someone else. They didn't take kindly to us interfering." Ken said with a reassuring smile, turning when he heard the door open with a delighted smile on his face. "Kazuki!"

* * *

"Ken, what a surprise to see you here. Did you come to try the coffee I raved about? I'm afraid it isn't the right weather for it." Kazuki said with his usual serene smile as he walked over, blinking at the flowers that were laying on the counter. "Narcissuses? At this time of year?"

"For you." Ken announced as he picked them up and walking over presented them to a surprised Kazuki with a flourish. "I hope you like them."

"Oh, Ken." Kazuki breathed, face lighting up with delight as he took the flowers from Ken. "Thank you so much. You didn't need to do this."

"It was my pleasure." Ken said, obviously pleased that his gift was being so well received. "I'm just glad I caught you."

"Yeah, we definitely like him, Thread Head. Come around anytime, Ken. We'll buy you a coffee or something to say thanks for these." Ban announced with a smile as he latched onto Ginji's arm and began dragging him towards the door, papers in hand. He wanted to see how this played out but he wanted money more. "Now if you'll excuse us but we have a date with a sports store."

"Bye, Ken!" Ginji called out as he was dragged through the door and out they went with Ken calling out his own good bye after them.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." Kazuki said, leaning close to smell the flowers. "They're absolutely stunning."

"Not at all, I had a lot of fun talking to your friends." Ken said cheerfully. "They're quite the interesting bunch."

"Yes, they certainly are." Kazuki agreed with a chuckle, well aware that most of the people closest to him were as far from normal as most people could get. "Well I must say I'm completely surprised. I certainly wasn't expecting this when I came in."

* * *

"If you want..I can take a taxi to the clinic, Kazuki. You don't need to come with me." Jubei said stiffly from his seat having been silently observing them since Kazuki had walked in. Apparently Kazuki had found himself an admirer. A strong, able young man who everyone else seemed to like already. Kazuki would surely want to spend time with this Ken rather then take his crippled friend to another useless appointment.

"There's no need for that, Jubei. I want to take you." Kazuki said in surprise, not sure what to think about the vibes Jubei was giving off. He'd known his best friend too long to not see the undercurrents of Jubei's words. What was wrong?

"Yeah, by all means. I have to get back to work anyway since it's almost time for the summer school rush to arrive at the shop. Aya and the others will kill me if I'm not there to help keep the girls in line." Ken said, looking back and forth between Jubei and Kazuki, picking up on the unspoken vibes going on. Well, well, good for Kazuki, Ken thought with a smile. "Thanks again for keeping me company, everyone. Tell Ban I hope he makes plenty off those papers."

"Come back anytime." Paul agreed with a smile, absently wiping the counter down. At least this guy had a regular job. Finally a potential customer that would have no problem paying his bills on time, Paul thought to himself with a grin. "Wait until the heat cools off and I'll give you a coffee on the house since at least some of that money is finally going to be going to me."

"Glad to have helped." Ken grinned before turning back to Kazuki. "And I'll definitely be back for that coffee. I hope you're here when I stop in, Kazuki."

* * *

"I hope so too." Kazuki agreed with a pleased smile, pushing aside Jubei's strange mood for a second. "And I'll stop by your flower shop sometime and say hi to you and the others."

"Yes, please come again, Ken." Natsumi called out from behind the counter as she carried over a vase for Kazuki to use for the flowers.

"I look forward to it." After nodding his good byes to the others Ken headed out, hands in his pockets and whistling faintly under his breath as he headed for his motorcycle. Looks like he'd be coming back here, if only to find out more about Kazuki's interesting friends and whether or not that Jubei fellow was aware of the fact that he was hopeless in love with Kazuki. Ah well, maybe he'd see about helping Kazuki in that area next time he was around. Putting his helmet on Ken pulled out his keys and was soon in the mid afternoon traffic.


	2. Youji’s Big Mistake

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else which you should have figured out by now. No company in their right mind wants to be sued for the damage I have caused my readers after all. Thanks for reading and please continue to do so.

Youji's Big Mistake

Walking beside her brother Sakura didn't know whether to laugh of shake her head at her brother's behavior. Walking on her little brother's other side was Kazuki, the love of her brother's life though try telling him that. Sometimes she thought her brother was denser then Ginji when it came to romantic things. Then again, Kazuki wasn't that much better. Of course Kazuki could be aware of how things stood and just be fooling her. He was more then capable of pulling the wool over her eyes when he wanted to. She'd known since they were children that there was a special bond between her brother and his intended lord Kazuki. She'd watched that bond bloom and grow over the years, nothing managing to kill it though she thought in their own ways the two had tried to weaken the strength of that bond. The sort of bond neither had ever acknowledged as anything but that of brothers or best friends. And it was more then that and she couldn't believe otherwise. Now here they were, on their way back to the Limitless Fortress and they were barely speaking to each other. Not that she didn't know why of course. Oh her brother had given himself away in his few muttered comments about Kazuki's new friend. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that her brother was madly jealous. Of course Kazuki had obviously not picked up on this because he'd seemed quite confused when they'd met up earlier by Jubbei's behavior. Not that her brother wasn't usually quiet but this was extreme, even for him.

* * *

"So, Sakura, how are the plans for your new garden coming?" Kazuki finally asked since Jubbei didn't seem to want to talk to him today. He wished he knew what he'd done to upset his friend but Jubbei had simply answered with his silence and shrugs.

"Well I have the plans drawn up but I'm still trying to figure out where to go to get the supplies." Sakura replied with a smile, pleased that he'd remembered her latest pet project. She and the others were constructing a playground in the limitless fortress for the children and she'd decided that they should put in a small garden as well. The problem was money and how to get the supplies in there to do it.

"Well we're going past a flower shop and I know the guys who work there. We could ask them if they have any suggestions as to who to go to and what sort of prices to expect." Kazuki suggested, thinking that such a stop would increase the time he got to spend with Jubbei. Maybe if he had enough time he could get Jubbei to explain what was wrong.

Glancing over in Kazuki's direction Jubbei wondered why he'd thought that things couldn't get any worse. Now Kazuki was so eager to see his "friend" that he wanted to go visit him now, rather then spend time with him, his so called best friend. There had been a time when he'd been all the company Kazuki had needed, Jubbei thought depressingly, giving off definite unhappy vibes that anyone who really knew him would have noticed. Those days had obviously passed.

* * *

Elbowing her brother sharply Sakura didn't know what she was going to do with him. But, it would be helpful if she got a look at her brother's competition, if he was competition at all. Her brother could have misunderstood after all. It wouldn't be the first time. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Jubbei?" Kazuki said hesitantly, having noticed right away that something was now really wrong with his friend. "Are you okay? Did the doctors give you something? Does your stomach hurt?" Babbling almost as he tried to come up with questions to ask that might relate to the really unhappy vibes Jubbei was giving off.

* * *

"I'm fine, go ahead." Jubbei said with a shrug. "Just drop me off on some bench and I'll wait for you two." He wasn't going with them though, hell no. He had no intention of watching Kazuki forget all about him because that younger, whole version of himself was there.

"We will not." Kazuki exclaimed in surprise, wrapping his arm around Jubbei's in a firm grip. "I'm not going to leave you if you aren't feeling well. We don't need to see him now, it was just a suggestion, Jubbei. You're far more important."

Brightening slightly at Jubbei's words he began to feel a touch of guilt. Kazuki did sound really concerned and what sort of a friend would he be if he played sick just because he was afraid of losing his number one place in Kazuki's heart. He wouldn't be worthy to call himself Kazuki's best friend, that was for sure. Straightening Jubbei forced his face into one of calm serenity. "I feel okay now, it was just some temporary glitch I suppose. Lets go see this shop if you two want. I'm fine."

With Kazuki watching him like a hawk the whole way there they finally arrived in front of the little flower shop. "Oh good, the girls haven't gotten out of school yet." Kazuki said with a relieved sigh.

"What are you talking about, Kazuki?" Sakura wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see, all four of the men who run the store are really good looking so more often then not the store is packed with girls who are they solely to stare at the guys and make passes at them. It drives poor Ran crazy." Kazuki said with a grin. "Omi and Ken handle it well enough though. Youji...well he just eats it up with a spoon but then again he's quite the Casanova apparently."

"You mean these girls just crowd into the store, blocking people who are actually there to try and buy something? Don't these girls have any common sense or morals? In my day we didn't act like brainless twits, chasing boys like they were stray sheep." Sakura said with a shake of her head, her opinion of the whole thing clear. In Sakura's world a girl was always a lady and never chased the men. It was the man's job to chase them after all. It was just the way these things were supposed to go.

Biting his lip to keep from snickering Kazuki thought it best not to tell Sakura that she was somewhat out of date. That was mostly their faults though because they'd always scared away any of Sakura's would be suitors when the Volts had been in charge. Now she was always Mokabex and he doubted many men had seen her since. It was a real shame since she was quite beautiful, smart and quite simply a wonderful person. "Well...lets go in then." Each taking one of Jubbei's arms they headed across the street to where Aya was sweeping the front stoop. "Hello, Aya." Kazuki called out in greeting.

* * *

"Kazuki." Aya said with a wide smile, brushing a lock of light blue hair behind her ear. It was a beautiful day and now it was that much better with a new friend coming to visit. "Ken didn't say you were coming by with friends. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I didn't tell him we were dropping by, I didn't know I was dropping by for that matter." Kazuki said with a rueful smile on his face for Ran's little sister. "Oh and this is my best friend Jubbei and his older sister Sakura. This is Aya, she's Ran's younger sister."

Everyone saying hello Aya set the broom aside and led them into the store. "Guys, look who came to visit!" She called out since the store was empty except for a small group of elderly ladies looking at some potted plants. "And he brought his friends Sakura and Jubbei!"

"Hey, Kazuki!" Omi called out as he waved from the cash register. "How's it going?"

"Good so far. Hey, Ran. Busy today?" Kazuki said as he watched the very tall head of this operation look up from the paperwork he'd been filling out.

"We will be shortly when the plagues of locust descend upon us." Was his dry answer before nodding politely in Sakura's direction. He already knew Jubbei to be blind so there really wasn't a point now was there. "Ken and Youji are in the back, arguing over some shipment or another. They should be back shortly."

"Actually, you'd probably be the best person for Sakura to talk to." Kazuki thought out loud, giving Ran a considering look. "She was hoping to get some prices on gardening stuff so that she'll know what to look for and what she'll need. Unless you're busy."

"What sort of garden are you planning?" Ran asked, pushing the paperwork aside in lieu of an answer.

* * *

Letting her brother's arm go Sakura walked over to where he was and began to explain exactly what she was planning to do. He was very handsome, just like Kazuki had said. Omi was pretty cute as well. Lucky for her she'd been surrounded by some of the best looking guys in the country while she was growing up so physical beauty didn't faze her much. It was what was within that shell that was what could attract her attention. Going over the plans she got to thinking that Ran's personality was a lot like Shido's and instantly felt at ease.

While she did that Kazuki wandered with Jubbei, describing all the plants and what was around them. As always, Jubbei was comforted by the sound of Kazuki's voice and relaxed, paying attention only to his friends words as he tuned everything else out. That was until he heard a familiar voice call out Kazuki's name.

"Hey! No one told me you were here. Have you been waiting long?" Ken called out, pausing to send glares in Ran and Omi's directions before weaving his way to Kazuki's side. "And you brought Jubbei. Nice to see you again."

"We've only been here a couple minutes." Kazuki said with a smile while Jubbei gave Ken a stiff nod in lieu of a hello. "We brought Jubbei's sister Sakura with us so that she could talk to Ran about this garden she's planning."

"Oh?" Ken said in surprise before turning to take a better look at the girl he'd noticed talking to Ran when he'd come in. "She's very beautiful."

"She is." Jubbei agreed though he hadn't seen his sister's face for a while now. He could still picture her perfectly and had certainly fought off enough would be suitors to know that most men thought she was quite stunning in a quiet, elegant lady sort of way. She had, after all, been born into a fine and upstanding household before they'd had to flee to the Limitless Fortress with Kazuki.

"Uh oh, looks like Youji's back." Ken muttered under his breath, knowing his friend well enough to know exactly what Youji was going to do once he caught sight of the lovely Sakura. "How good is she at handling playboys?"

"Don't worry, Ken. Sakura will eat him alive." Kazuki assured him, watching Youji zero in one Sakura like she was a mouse and he the cat. "We taught her well. Prepare to be entertained."

* * *

"And who is this lovely flower that casts all out inferior ones to the rank of weeds in comparison? Shame on you, Ran, for keeping her all to yourself." Youji said smoothly as he slid over, taking the gorgeous brunette's hand in his before bringing it to his lips. "I'm Youji, it's my great pleasure to meet you, Miss?"

"Sakura." Was her reply, raising her eyebrow slightly. So this was the great Casanova Kazuki had mentioned, huh? Shido, her brother, Ban and their Emperor were all much more handsome though she supposed she could see why this one was popular with the female population. Provided that those girls weren't looking beyond the surface to see the playboy behind it all. She had no doubt he'd used those lines often enough to not even have to think about what he was saying. He practically had a sign above him saying 'I'm a Player Who Thinks I'm God's Gift to Women.' In other words she wouldn't touch him with a twenty foot pole. "Pleased to meet you." Nodding coolly Sakura turned her back on him and gave Ran her biggest, most gorgeous smile as she flicked off Youji's attention like a piece of lint. "You were saying, Ran?"

"I was saying that I could put a list together and give it to Kazuki later or e-mail it to you if you'd like. I don't have all the information you need on hand at the moment." Ran continued, just barely managing not to grin at the play of emotions crossing Youji's face. He doubted the blonde player had ever been dismissed by a member of the female sex quite so elegantly thorough.

"That would be wonderful. Are you sure it wouldn't be putting you out though? I wouldn't want to be a bother." Sakura asked, giving him a questioning look. "I could likely find it online if I knew where to look."

"If he needs any help I would be more then happy to assist him. After all, no gentleman would ever think about not helping a lady in need." Youji interjected smoothly, not about to give up just yet. Especially with his friends all watching with amusement, even Ran damn it. "I'd be more then happy to go over anything with you, say over dinner?"

* * *

"I wonder, Mr. Youji. Just how many girls, do you think, you've bothered with your tired old lines and easily seen through ploys?" Sakura asked politely, giving him her full attention for the first time. She was a former Volts member and had brought up countless other Volts being the closest thing to a mother many of them had ever had. And she had raised those boys to be fine gentlemen when it came to women whether they liked it or not. "Might I suggest that you go try them on some school girl without a lick of sense? I'm sure they'll give you the ego boost you're looking for, preying on their hearts and childish immaturity."

Put into a complete state of shock Youji was completely struck dumb at such a thorough put down/refusal.

"Nicely done." Ran murmured to Sakura, actually giving her a small smile of appreciation.

"You...you put her up to that?" Youji demanded as he pointed a finger in Ran's direction. That had to be it.

Slapping Youji's hand slightly Sakura gave him a disapproving look. "It's very rude to point. One would think someone as OLD as you would have learned that by now."

"Old?" Youji repeated, losing quite a bit color at the idea of being called something as terrible as old. Why hadn't she just called him an impotent sleaze bag while she was at it. "I'm only in my twenties!"

* * *

"So am I but you don't see me acting like a hormonal crazed idiot who doesn't have that manners to apologize when he interrupts a conversation, much less knows how to properly address a member of the opposite gender." Sakura returned, her eyes meeting his in a battle of wills she was obviously winning. "You didn't even bother to know a thing about me before you so casually asked me out to dinner. For all you know I could be married or involved with someone. All you know is that I have a pretty face and from that alone you just assumed I was your type. One would think you'd have learned by now to not be so obviously shallow."

* * *

"Oh she is good." Omi said with a chuckle as he watched Youji once again be reduced to dumb silence. "I don't think he's ever been shot down so brutally. Not to mention efficiently. It's like she knows just where to shove the knife and twist."

"That's our Sakura for you." Kazuki said with pride, lightly elbowing Jubbei in the side. "You should see the look on his face. He looks like she just threatened to castrate him."

"Which he might end up being if he doesn't leave her alone shortly." Was Jubbei's cool response. Blind or not he'd still find a way to pull it off even if it killed him. The only thing that had him staying where he was was the fact that he knew his sister would give him hell if he interfered. There were few things more terrible then having the person who took care of you pissed off at you. Burned food and unclean clothes would be in his future before he'd had time to argue in his own defense.

"Relax, she's fine." Kazuki assured Jubbei, even as Youji attempted to defend himself rather badly. Hard to be taken seriously when you're stuttering and reeling from shock, Kazuki thought in amusement tinged with a bit of sympathy. Sakura could be quite the handful without even raising a hand or even her voice. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"As twisted as he is he's probably going to keep hitting on her on the principle of the point that she's turning him down so completely." Omi said quietly, under his breath for Ken's ears only. Youji was Youji after all and he was bound to consider it a matter of honor to win Jubbei's sister over.

"No doubt." Ken had to agree. "Is she involved with someone?" He asked Kazuki, wondering if even that would stop Youji.

* * *

"Not exactly." Kazuki said with a rather mischievous look in his eye. "But unfortunately for your friend there Sakura has been mother, sister and friend to so many men through the years that if they catch wind of this you can bet they'll come in droves to finish him off. In the most extremely painful ways they can devise. You see in the Volts, our former gang, she was often the light and goodness in all that constant darkness. I don't think many of them even realized just how strong she really was, keeping many of us sane and human when the world was going to hell around us. If Youji thinks he can take her on he's in for one hell of a surprise." 


End file.
